Alien Temperor
are aliens featured in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He appears in the two-part episodes 33 & 34. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Five Seconds Before The Great Explosion Of The Land Of Ultra! The Alien Temperor were sworn enemies of the people of the Land of Light and allies to other aliens thay where bent on destroying civilaiced communitys and the Land of Light. One indivigual of the people of Temperor, and his subordinate, wanted to destroy Land of Light out their pure hatred of their people, but his scientific adviser (a cymbal-banging monkey) informed of the Ultra Brothers inefitavle interference To ensure their victory of destroying the people from the Land of Light, the two men of Temperor set out to attack Earth to destroy the Ultra Brothers by attacking their newest member; Ultraman Taro. Imidatly after ariving on Earth the Alien Temperor sent out his subordinate into the middle of Tokyo city, who then grew to a giant size and lure the out Ultraman Taro. The Alien Temperor began to destroy Tokyo, calling the attention of the ZAT. However their weapons were powerless before the man from Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro Higashi summoned Taro into the battle, however he was un confident he could deafet the alien, as he knew of their terible weapons. Instead the Ultra Crusader tried to lure Alien Temperor out of the populated area, and then made a retreat. Meanwhile, ZAT continued to attack the invader, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shot down one of their fighters, but Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts himself and the vetiran Ultra Brothers, to keep themselves hiden from the Alien Temperor. Taro then returned to battle against Alien Temperor, with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Alien Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro, choked him with his toxic gas, burned him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Alien Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat, but Taro return to battle once again, only to whipped and beaten allover again. With Taro beaten for the third time, the five Ultras finally appeared to face the alien invaders. Before the two alien forces could realy begin their fight, Taro once again returned to face Alien Temperor, but this time Taro had a new stratagy. Taro became human sized and flew inside Alien Temperor's mouth, and then destroyed from the inside by growing to his giant size. The Last Day of the Six Ultra Brothers! Later Taro came to attack Alien Temperor with an energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Alien Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro and then choked him with his toxic gas, burning him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. But suddenly, the five Ultras appeared to the alien tyrant, he attacked them, but they avoided his attack. Taro returned to human size and flew inside Temperor's mouth, growing inside him, destroying the evil alien. However, as the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who flew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaro told the Ultra Brothers that Temperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked Tokyo, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotaro distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotaro continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. He thinking of a new tactic, he turned into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he had caught Taro. However, Kotaro escaped, landing on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the Tokyo. Soon, the brothers were forced to give their life force to some five members of ZAT and Professor Ohtani, but Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying the Tokyo, leaving it in ruins. He was soon going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and confronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to cut off the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray to destroy the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams on the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Trivia *Voice Actor:Eiji Maruyama *Alien Temperor's appearance is combination of the designs, Alien Hipporito and Alien Baltan, previous formidable nemesis aliens from Ultraman Ace and the original Ultraman. Elements of Alien Baltan is strong in Temperor's design, both hands are scissor-like, and especially Alien Temperor's head appears very similar to Baltan's. In addition, the "Ultra Monster Encyclopedia" (published by Shogakukan, 1979) there is a description that all three aliens share a common ancestry. *Originally, Alien Temperor was the intended design and villain who be later known as Alien Empera. During the time of his episode's broadcast even lists him as being the mastermind behind Alien Empera's assault on the Land of Light by sending monsters to attack M-78. Ultimately, this plan was scrapped. *Although not physically seen, The Original Alien Temperor is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *The prop used for the Alien Temporer's ship was originaly used for the HQ of the attack team PAT from Mirrorman. *Alien Temperor's original name was to be called "Alien Breton" after his Empera status was dropped. *Alien Temperor is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Another Alien Temperor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Arriving on the city on their invicible ship, another Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Alien Temperor , Those four aliens made an alliance to free the evil U-Killersaurus, a almost almighty monster, and Yapool. While the Aliens were planning their attack, they found an obstacle: Ultraman Mebius. Temperor suddenly spoke and said that he will confront Mebius himself, and after he destroys him, he will become leader of the alliance. Nackle said he can go and fight him. The other three aliens used Temperor as a tool to study Mebius' powers. After the alien arrived on Kobe, he called Mebius, and started to attack and destroy the city, suddenly, Mebius appeared and they started to fight. After a heavy fight on both ground and sky, they both ended in the top of the sea, after Temperor fired his most powerful attack at Mebius, Mebius used the charge of the Mebium Ray to repel Temperor's attack, then quickly Mebius fired his beam, making Temperor's ray vanish, he blocked the hit, but it was too powerful causing his destruction. The other three aliens mocked Temperor, saying he was just a bunch of words, but Zarab said that thanks to him, they found information of Mebius they needed. Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Temperor reappears in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Temperor is first seen defeating Alien Mefilas in battle. Instead of killing him, Temperor smashes Mefilas' Battlenizer and leaves him for dead. Later, Temperor encounter Mefilas, who has now become Armored Mefilas, and tries to kill him with his Arigera. But, soon, Mefilas kills both Temperor and Arigera with one slash of his sword (which was actually stolen from Armored Darkness). Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Temperor reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Super Alien Hipporito, Zoa Muruchi, Telesdon, and Earthron to take on Gomora. He was called back along with the surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was called back and teamed up with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the second monster to be killed by Zero's Zero Wide Shot in the final battle behind Telesdon and followed up by Vakishim and Gudon. Trivia *The Alien Temperor suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Alien Temperor's appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Temperor will appear in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight he's given the name . He joins forces with Surai, Deathrog, Glocken, and Jathar to create the "Darkness Five". After Jather was killed, Viranias teamed up with Tyrant as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. He later battles the Jean brothers but is forced to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members are killed, Zero Darkness invites Vuiraniasu and the others to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. Trivia *Voice actor: Holly Kaneko *Unlike the other members of Darkness Five, this one had no difference from the other Heisei versions, because Temperor actually has red eyes in all his Heisei appearances. Ultraman Retsuden Alien Temperor appears alongside with his comrades Alien Mephilas, Glozam, Deathrem and Belial in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 as well as the Darkness Five biography special. He, along with the others, reappeared in episodes 48 and 49 of New Ultraman Retusden as hosts, talking about the Rush Hunters, and their species that went to Earth in their dimension. Later on, he was reunited with Jathar as he returned to the team, and explained his attempt of revenge on Zero and Glenfire, and after seeing a transmission from Ultraman Belial, went to the Monster Graveyard, and prepared themselves to join the Daikaiju Rush. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many different monsters he is seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that the Alien Temperor returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Generation ll= - Viranias= Viranias Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Planet Temperor Powers and Weapons *Omni Pincers: Temperor can produce different attacks from his pincers. **Anti-Ultra Brother Beam: Temperor can fire a beam that is designed to damage the Ultra Brothers. Anti Ultra Kyodai Beam.jpg|Anti-Ultra Brother Beam }} }} Other media Ultra Zone Alien Temperor appears in Ultra Zone. Cameos Haitai Nanafa , and King Joe in Haitai Nanafa]] A moe anthropomorphism of Alien Temperor appears in episode 20 of anime Haitai Nanafa. She's voiced by Satomi Arai. Additional Trivia * Alien Temperor makes a slight appearance in Daikaiju Rush when fighting Dinosaur tank. Gallery Pictures Alien Temperor ship.png|Alien Temperor boss in his ship Alien Temperor 0.jpg|The Alien Temperor subordinate Alien Temperor 1.jpg Alien Temperor 2.jpg Alien Temperor old I.png Alien_Temperor_v_Ultra_Brothers.png|Ultra Brothers vs Temporer Alien Temperor's mouth.png|Alien Temperor's with his mouth open Alien Temperor indigestion.png|Taro in the subordinate's stomach Alien Temperor of fire.png|The subordinate blowing up from the inside-out Alien Temperor 3.jpg|The subordinate revived Alien Temperor revived.png Aln Temperor.png Temperor_movie.png Tempeor_data.png Alien_Temperor_Ultra_Zone_I.png Darkness Five.jpg|Alien Temperor Viranias as member of Darkness Five Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror.jpg|Viranias & his Tyrant as team Dark Terror Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Dark Terror vs the Jean Brothers Alien Temperor dodge it.jpg|Viranias dodges Jean-nine's missiles Alien Temperor dodge Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Viranias dodge Double Jean Knuckle Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|Darkness Five with Zero Darknes Alien Temperor 4.jpg Nanafa kaijuu.jpg Haitai kaijuu.jpg Pic_33.jpg Videos Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five Alien Temperor Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Yapool's agents Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Zone Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Alien Empera's agents